Sincerely Yours
by Non-Sense Comics
Summary: Sometimes there is nothing you can do to change you past, but it will forever affect your future. Sincerely Yours, Rin. please read not too good with summaries. thank you for your time.
1. Chapter 1

I have to say this is my first fan fiction I hope that it does not disappoint and please review. Bad good maybe I want to know what people think of my first go at a fan fiction. Thank you all for taking the time to read this humble story.

While the story line is originally mine, the characters belong to Rumko Takahashi thank for letting fans to have use of these great characters.

**Sincerely yours**

**Chapter One: glimpse in the dark.**

She was sitting among the most quite of her generation, the dead. The wind blew gently over the trees playing a grim symphony for those who have past on. Rin sat quietly under the stairs of the church looking out onto the grave stones in the dark church yards. She could hear rats wrestling in a corner over a scrap of food. Rin wanted to join their wrestling match, but after the first week of going without food she had given up on eating. Her stomach slowly consuming it self and making noises like a beast growling at the moon.

She drew her legs close to her chest hugging them tight. Her white dress had become brown from dragging along the floor. The pretty lace had become crusted with dirt. Rin's shoes were worn the souls had holes in them. She pressed her back tightly against the wall as she heard foot steps.

"Come on Sesshomaru it's just a short cut." Inuyasha said as he jogged down the stairs of the old church. Sesshomaru followed behind still face and emotionaless. He hear something coming from under the stairs as he past by. It sounded like breading. He looked back to see what looked like a figure. But any person you ask will tell you the samething never help anyone or anything in a cementery at night.

The next moring Rin awoke to a day with no sun. a women was making her way throw the graves. Her black dress gragging on the floor behind her. She was the wailing widow. She came to the cementery every morning since Rin had been in there. Looking for food was a difficult task, which Rin did not enjoy in the least. She had lost intrest in eating all together. She stood to her feet and stretched out, she walked up the stairs of the church.

Sesshomaru sat at his desk is face lacking emotion. A client ranted on about a building project that he wanted him to complete for him. Sesshomaru couldn't stop thinking about the figure he saw at the cementery. Who was it? What where they doing there? He brought back to the meeting when the man began too.

"And I want a glass ceiling," the client sounded as though he had hit idea gold.

"While a glass ceiling sound nice and looks really well its very much impractical in this type of tropical climate where hurricanes happen so often,"Sesshomaru replied he could see the disapproval on his clients face.

"but if a glass ceiling is what you would like, I recommend plecsy glass,"

"excellent," the client was pleased that his poor idea would be made into reality. Considering that no one would every see the roof of the building because he was designing a skyscraper.

Later that night Rin settled down in what had become her new home. Of she thought of her old home and how she had come to find her self in the streets.

**Thank you for reading my first chapter. Please let me know what you think. Looking forward to all the reviews and to posting chapter two soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

The Characters in the story do not belong to be they belong to the creator of Inuyasha.

**Sincerely Yours**

Chapter Two: Past Playback

I lived with my mom until I was five years old. Then one day out of the blue my mother packed all my things and took me to live with my aunt. I lived with my aunt for thirteen years. My aunt was the most abusive woman I have ever met in my life. If you think Cinderella had it bad the Rin's story is the unrated version of this tragic story with no happy ending or prince charming. Rin's aunt LinMay hated the idea of having Rin in her home and was not afraid to show it Even if Rin was her sisters' daughter and her niece.

At five years of age Rin was in charge of all the household chores.

"you have to wash all the clothes, then the dishes, then clean the floors, and clean all the rooms," Aunt May barked orders at Rin's small and confused face. Rin's eyes were wide and sparkly and innocent.

"When do I get to play," Rin asked with a childlike innocent and smile which could warm even the coldest of hearts.

"Playing is for children with loving parents. Abandoned children like you have to work hard to earn their keep until they leave or die," Aunt May said with a cold look on her face. She grabbed a large pile of clothes and through on Rin burring her under it. It seems like an eternity by the time Rin has climbed from under the piles of clothes and ten years of past.

"Dinner!" Aunt May shouts as Rin puts the finishing touches on the last room of the day. Aunt May let Rin sit at the table just so she could watch then all eat. Rin's meals often found themselves in the trash; mostly because they consisted of moldy leftovers and rancid food. She would often eat what ever her Aunt's children left on their plates while she was cleaning the table. Rin kept inside her own mind due to the fact that talking got her punished.

The last time she tried to speak with her aunt she was punished. Her aunt poured dishwashing liquid down her throat. It made her ill but she didn't die a sad day indeed. A few years later Rin would over hear a conversation between her mother and her aunt on the telephone.

"Joni you're in town when are you going to pickup your daughter. I've had her for twelve years its time you take her," aunt May hung up the found and turned around to see Rin standing there.

"What're you doing in here," she grabbed Rin's hair and dragged her out of the house and pushed her into the car. They drove for about twenty minutes until they reached a huge white brick house on a hill. The house belonged to Rin's mother.

"Get out!" her aunt shouted and pushed her to get out of the car. Once Rin was out of the car she speed off leaving Rin standing in the middle of the drive way. Rin walked up to the door and rang the door bell.

"Yes?" a woman wearing a maid's outfit opened the door and looked at her. Rin just looked at the woman.

"Wait please." The woman said closing the door in her face. A few moments later the door opened and a woman who looked like her mother came to the door.

"What're you doing her?"

"Well say something" her mother said squeezing her arm.

"Where is aunt?" her aunt continued to ask, but Rin just looked at her. Just then a man walked towards them.

"Honey who is this girl?" the man asked.

"Nobody she has the wrong house." her mother lied and dragged Rin away from the house and towards her car.

"You can't be here. I have a family now and you just aren't a part of that," her mother said as they got into the car and drove away.

"This is going to be hard for you but I just don't want to see you anymore. If you come looking for me again I will call the cops and have you arrested for harassment. If your aunt doesn't want you anymore that's your problem not mine," her mother stopped the car just outside of the cemetery.

"Get out," Rin got out of the car and watched her mother speed away from her. She looked out to the world which she did not know and sat quietly on the steps of the church.


	3. Chapter 3

The characters in this story DO NOT belong to me they belong to the creator of Inuyasha. Thank you for the reviews.

**Sincerely Yours**

**Chapter Three: **A knight in Shinning Armor?

My Stomach was eating it self for all I knew. The noise it was making was like an angry beast devastating a village.

'A walk' was what I thought to my self as I picked my self of the cold hard floor and made my way to the street. It was nearly dusk when a stepped onto the pavement of Plaza avenue. My head was spinning and my vision was failing me. My bare feet scrapped along the ruff sidewalk. On the sidewalk walking towards, pushing past me, but me never were looking at me. Maybe I was invisible and insignificant and none could see me. I couldn't walk any further I just couldn't. My knees gave out and my body fell forwards I could see the sidewalk. My head rushed towards the cold, hard concrete below.

I closed my eyes awaiting my doom. This was the way I died; alone as a faceless, nameless homeless on the streets of one if the beautifulness cities in the world. I didn't have much of a life so nothing flashed before my eyes. Dieing was a lot less painless than I would have expected. My head landed on something soft and I felt like I was floating. I like death it's a lot less complicated than living. To open my eyes in a greater place would be a privilege which I won't take lightly.

My eyes were closed but I could tell the room was filled with light. Something grand came from all my pain, I had at least manage to get into heaven. I wanted to open my eyes to see what this grand place would be like, but I felt less than worthy. Finally I found courage to open my eyes and see where I was.

'An angel' was the only thing I could think of when I opened my eyes and say the long black hair and those eyes, which simple human words can only describe as beautiful.

"Are you okay?" his voice was like a cool breeze in the spring. He was talking to me he wanted me to speak. I just couldn't all the words were gone from my head.

"Can you hear me?" he pointed to his hears. I shock my head 'yes'. For the first time in my life someone wanted to hear my voice and I had nothing to say. Maybe this is why I was never to speak I had nothing to offer in a conversation.

"Are you okay?" he asked again his voice smooth, cold, and distant.

I just shock my head yes. He brought me food. I ate until my stomach was filled to bursting. I don't think this is heaven but the food was still nice.

"I have to go to work," I knew what those words meant. I had to leave. I wanted to thank him so badly but I could talk my voice was gone forever. I rose to my feet.

"Where are you going?" that was a great question. Where was I going? Back to the only place I knew, the grave yard. The only thing I could offer was a confused look to his question. His face was devoid of any emotion. What he was feeling or thinking was his own.

"You don't have to go, meet me here at 2pm don't be late," he spoke as though he was commanding me to meet him, not asking if I wanted to stay or meet with him. He placed a card in my hand with a name and address on it.

Naraku Juromaru Vice President of Sales

765 Paradise Avenue

8978 National, Island Trinidad


	4. Chapter 4

The characters in this story DO NOT belong to me they belong to the creator of Inuyasha. Thank you for the reviews.

**Sincerely Yours**

Chapter Four: No Such Luck.

It's been two months since I met Mr. Juromaru. At first he seemed so nice, but then something happened. The first month he took me shopping and I experienced kindness for the first time in my life. The second he became cold and distant and treated me more like property than a person.

I tried to run away from it all one rainy afternoon, but like a blood hound he found me. I was sitting at the Paradise city bus station waiting for a train which never came. He told me that running away was not a good idea because he would always find me. How could my knight turn into a dragon with such fury in such a short time? The house is built like an impenetrable fortress, cameras, bars, and guards everywhere.

My castle had become my prison. My garden of hope had become the cage of misery which I called home. Why did paradise vanish for me, I just don't have luck.

"Rin my love," he touched my face gently; his eyes piercing and evil.

"Tell me that you're happy here?" he wanted me to tell him that I was happy. I couldn't lie to him I wouldn't lie to him.

"No," my voice was so low I couldn't even hear what I had said, but he heard.

"You ungrateful bitch," He raised his hand high in the air. His hand landed on my face with such force that I fell to the ground. I looked up at him and I could taste rust in my mouth. 'I was bleeding.'

"I gave you everything when you had nothing," he was close to my face I could fell his breath. I wanted to die so bad. To be born into this world to be so miserable and unloved. For that should not have been born at all. To be tossed aside like garbage better my mother had dumped me from her womb. I have no such luck life had chosen to never show me kindness or compassion.

"Now I'm gonna ask you again," this time he reached into his coat pocket and took a knife. I could see my self in the shiny blade as he held to my neck.

"Are you happy here?" I wanted to say yes and be dead and over it, but I didn't want a violent death which would cause a fuss. I wanted to go peacefully under a tree in the cool of the day in a bed of flowers. I wanted to just fall asleep and never wake up. I wanted to rest but without reporters and cameras.

"Yes I'm happy here," he kissed my lips and ran his fingers through my hair. He kissed my neck and whispered in my ear "I knew you were happy here," I wasn't but maybe soon he would be bored with me and I would be free.

Every day is something nothing I do pleases this man. With my aunt as long as the chores were done she could have careless how I finished them. One night things got really out of hand.

"What's this?" he asked in a calm diabolical voice, as pick up the plate of chicken and look at me.

"Chicken like you asked for," I sat very still I knew something was coming.

"I said steak!" he through the plate and barely mist my head hitting the wall behind me. The food and broken glass was all over the floor.

"Get up!" he walked over to me and dragged me to my feet.

"Look at this mess!" he pushed me to the floor and put his hand on the back of my neck.

"Clean it up!" he pushed my face close to the mess. I started picking up pieces of glass which. He wanted to see blood; he step on my hand while it has shards of glass in it. I could feel the shards ripping into my skin I could see me blood.

"You are nothing. I gave you all this and this is how you repay me!" he dragged me to my feet so I could look around to everything he gave me.

"Sorry" I whispered but that was the thing that really sent him over the edge.

"Sorry! You will be sorry." His fist started crashing into my face. After a few punches I fell to the ground and he started kicking me in the gut. I closed my eyes after a few moments he went to his room. I got up and ran to the door. My arm was broken.

"Were you going?" he came out the room with a gun. I opened the door and ran out just before he fired. I ran as fast as my feet could take me down the stairs and out the front door. I looked back to see walking towards me. I ran down the street in the middle of the night. My feet were bleeding my arm pulsing in pain as I ran faster. The people on the street look at me from their cars but none would dare to help me. He was still behind me when I turned to look for him.

My hair hitting my face the cold night air rushing past my face. Suddenly I heard a noise like fire crackers bursting in the sky. Some thing hot and sharp ripped into the back of my leg. I could feel it tearing and digging into my leg hitting the bone.

"Ah!" I could hear my self screaming as I fell forward. I saw I pair of black shining leather shoes by my head. I thought for sure I was dead.

"Miss you okay?" the man said as he came close to my face. I could see a gun in his hand.

"He's trying to kill me," it was the last thing I remembered saying.

"Mr. Takahashi Sir what would you like to do?" the man asked as Naraku got closer to them.

"Asking to surrender then take action," Mr. Takahashi spoke as he picked up the girl. As he got into the limo ha could hear more gun shots. The girl's blood was all over his clothes.

"To the hospital"

"Yes sir," the limo driver answered and the limo took of down the street.

Hope everyone likes it. Thank you all for taking out of your time to read my story.


	5. Chapter 5

The Inuyasha characters do not belong to me.

**Sincerely Yours**

Chapter 5: The best I can.

Rin pulled through all the surgeries. She was recovering when she received a visit she did not expect.

"Ms. Someone is here to see you." The doctor said as he peered into the room. She looked at the doctor a mix of fear and anticipation on her face. She sat up in bed her hand rapped, her face full of bruises. The man who walked in was simply stoning in appearance. Rin was no longer sewed by such beauty in any creature.

"My name is Sesshomaru Takahashi and you owe me your life." She sat their and listen to him. His vice pierced her ears like ice dagers.

"what do you want?" she asked slowly as she swallod, the last time she owed anyone anything it nearly costs her the life she did not want.

"I have paid for every aspect of your care and I have no kindness to give so, you will work for me until the debt is paid in full." With that he turned and left the room. He wanted to response from me, I was ordered to work for him and that was final. My time in the hospital was a long one; I spent a near two and half month in that place. The bill had ballooned to a huge 150,000 dollars. I would owe this man for the rest of my life.

I didn't see Mr. Takahashi any more after that day at the hospital. When I was released a car was sent for me. Who was this guy and would he be the one to put the final nail in the coffin which is my life. The car took me to grand mansion on a hill surrounded by trees. The sun was beaming down on the grass; the wind was blowing gently through the trees.

"Mr. Takahashi will be home soon, I will show you to your room," a small wrinkled old man said as we entered the house. The marvel floor and the spiral staircase dominated the main entrance. The high ceilings and the large windows the house was something out of a magazine. The price sculptures and the delicate paintings adorned the walls.

"This way," the old man urged as we moved through the house. Every room was greater than the next. The living room looked warm and safe with its large fire place. The kitchen was big enough to feed an army. I wanted to know so bad how many people lived there. We walked out side past a huge pool. The suns rays bouncing of the clear water looking like diamonds. Finally we stopped at a small cabin type house just behind the house.

"This is where you will stay. When Mr. Takahashi has need of you he will call for you." The man said and walked away. The cabin was nice and inviting. It was not as nice as the main house, but it surely was homey. There was a small living room with a sofa and a TV stand with a small television. The dinning room had enough room for two. The kitchen had enough room for one. Finally at the back of the cabin was a small was a bedroom dimly lit the curtains drawn and the bed made.

"I made this place for my self to get away from everyone," she heard a low male voice say from behind her. The voice sent shivers up her spine. She turned around to see; orange eyes looking back at her. Cold and vacant he just looked at her. He moved closer to her what little light filled the room caught his silver hair.

"You owe me quite a bit of money and I want it back," he looked at me never once breaking his icy stare.

"I am in need of a maid. You can live here and your salary will go towards your hospital bills." His voice was so cold it made the room feel like a winter's day.

"Do you understand?" I did the only thing I could think of; I shock my head yes.

"The doctor says you can speak, so I expect you to do so."

"yes." my voice was small and afraid.

"What is your name?"

"Rin."

"You will find a uniform in the dresser." He was so cold that I didn't dare ask any questions of him. He looked at me for a moment then turned to leave.

"You will answer only to me. Jaken will give you a list of your duties in the morning." With that said he left the cabin softly shutting the door behind him. The first man who ever helped me tried to kill me, I wonder what he would try to take from me. I will do the best that I can to stay on his good side. If I do not make it from this alive I can at least say that I have seen more than most. I dropped down on the bed I had never felt such comfort.

"She is worthless Master why keep her the money is nothing to you. Why not let her die." Jaken protested as Sesshomaru entered the house.

"I am Master you are servant, if this Sesshomaru wished to have the girl he will. Oh and Jaken never question me again." His voice was cold and filled with anger. He was questioned by his clients all day and had to tolerate such a thing but he would not be questioned by his staff.

I hope everyone likes this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. No I don't have beta but I will try and get it.


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha characters DO NOT belong to me.

**Sincerely Yours**

Chapter 6: Not so bad.

The past few months working for Mr. Takahashi were not all that bad. Jaken has expressed his disapproval of my presence many times over and over. My chores were many Jaken said that he would not go easy on me because of my condition. I never expected to be treated great by anyone. I was just glad to have a dry, warm, and safe place to rest my head at night. One of my many chores included delivery of Mr. Takahashi's lunch at his place of business. His secretary Kagura expressed of distaste for me every chance she got.

The one good thing which came from the lunch delivery outings was the beautiful park I would pass on the way there. The Driver Khan would always slowdown just a little so I could get a look. There was a field of flowers just as far as the eye could see. A path cut the field in half and a sakura tree dominated the hill in the distance. I would go there one day and bask in the aroma of the flowers, in shade of the trees and freedom of the clear blue sky.

I rarely ever saw Mr. Takahashi at home. He is so quite even if he was home I wouldn't know.

The even was cool and the sky was orange after the rain. I opened the windows of the small cabin I was staying in. the wind blew softly through the trees. The sun was setting quickly in the horizon. I sat on the bed in room to enjoy the evening. I heard what sounded like the front door open. I looked up to see shinny orange eyes looking back at me. The pale sun light reflecting off silver hair; moving softly with the breeze.

"Mr. Takahashi?" I asked but he didn't say anything he moved closer to me. He was the kind of person who expected to get whatever he wanted at his home. He gave clients what they wanted all day for the sake of business. He sat on the bed and put his hand on my cheek. His lips were soft on my lips. His hands wondered all over.

The next morning I wake to a sharp pain across my stomach.

"Ah!" I screamed and jumped up. It was Jaken standing over me. My eyes trying to focus on him and what he was saying.

"Just because my Master choose to sleep with you does not mean you can stop working," said as he turned away from me. His face was a little red. When I looked at my self my face was a little red too. I was completely naked. I remembered everything that happened that night. Secretly I wished that the moment would have never ended.

I carried on with chores as I always did. At lunch I went to Mr. Takahashi's office to deliver his lunch. His secretary Kagura looked at me strange. I could see the anger in her face. I knew she couldn't stand me, but this was different it was pure hate.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said coldly as he took his lunch from me. I looked at him waiting for him to speak.

"Tell Jaken that tonight I will be having a very important client over for a business dinner. I want everything ready for my arrival this afternoon," he spoke as he looked at his lunch in disgust. I had come to know that he hated vegetables but ate them because they were good for you. He was a strange and intriguing man.

"Yes Mr. Takahashi I'll let Jaken know," why he couldn't call Jaken on the phone and tell him this is beyond my understanding.

"So you're the house whore too?" Kagura asked as I left Sesshomaru's office.

I gave her a strange look. How could she have possible known about what happened last night? Sesshomaru didn't seem like the type to talk about his intimate moments.

"Don't look shocked. Sesshomaru is like a dog when he likes a girl he gives them a nice big hickey on the neck. He most has really liked you he bit right in," I just looked away as she spoke.

"Don't be shy; he's good at making love, but not expressing it. Oh and take a look in the mirror and try to cover that up. Looks like you got bit by a dog." I left the office as fast as I could. I even left the driver waiting for me. I need some time to be lost in my own thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Inuyasha characters do not belong to me.**

**Sincerely Yours**

**Chapter Seven: This is the end**

I ran out the building as fast as I could the sidewalk moving fast under my feet the cool breeze rushing past my face. I could hear the driver calling my name as I moved away from the building. When I reached the park my lungs were on fire struggling for air. I sat on the cool grass just under a large sakura tree. The flowers were swaging slowly in the afternoon breeze. The puffy white clouds were sailing across a blue sky background. This place felt like home.

I thought about everything in my life. My life was field with bad memories and madness. But some how among all those things I managed to have one spark of happiness. Being with Sesshomaru that night was the best moment of my life.

"Who said you could leave?" I heard Sesshomaru's voice as he stood before me casting a shadow over me.

"Nobody," my voice was small and quit. He reached down and grabbed me by my arm pulling me to my feet.

"Never leave me," he whispered softly in my ears.

"I won't,"

"At least until you have paid me, then I don't care were you go," his icy cold voice was back. The only thing he wanted was his money. So what did last night mean. Was it just a man who wanted what he wanted when he wanted it? We went back to the car and headed for home.

That night at his business get together I wore my hair down to cover the bite mark on my neck. Jaken was driving insane as always. The dinner was over at around ten and all the guest were gone at around eleven. Jaken left me to clean up all alone. I was washing up the dishes when I felt someone rap their hands around me.

"I want you," his voice was low and beckoning. I turned around to look into his eyes. They were shinning in the pale moon light. I had to get away from him. I pulled away but he just pulled me in tighter. He kissed my neck, then my lips, and he picked me. He took me to his room and I was his again.

"Get up you has to leave," his voice was cold and distant as he threw my clothes at me. I felt like a cheap hooker. I was truly in love with the man I felt at night but the man he became in the morning was a person I did not know.

Jaken gave me lip about the chores not being done. I couldn't tell him the reason the chores were not done. Sesshomaru stayed home that day. He treated my like a leaper the whole morning, insulted me for most of the afternoon. Finally I just couldn't take it anymore. This life was taking its toll on me and I had reached the end of the pain. I looked my self in my room and wrote a note to Sesshomaru before I left.

Sesshomaru

I do hate to waste your precious time, but I know you'll be the only one to read this note.

I'm leaving I imagine this to be the part when you get angry. I have calculated some numbers and my debt to you is more than paid off at this point. I have very little to give but there is something of much value that I want to give to you. While it maybe of no use to you I want you to have it anyways. I give you my heart I have truly fallen in love with you even though you don't love me. I wanted to be able to give my heart to someone I love, but life never truly gave me that, but then I met you. So good bye forever and thanks for everything.

Sincerely yours,

Rin

I close the envelop and placed it on the bed. I reached in to the closet for the clothes I had when I came here. I got dressed and sneaked out the window. The sun was warm on my skin, my bare feet pressed hard on the cold concrete. My dressed dragged behind me as I moved through the cute neighborhood. Finally I reached the park just as the sun was setting in the distance. I walked to the place were the sakura trees over looked a crystal clear pond, filled with lotus flower, and Streaks of light reflecting of the water. I like this place. I walked up to the pond and dipped my feet in. I shiver at the cold water touching my feet.

I walk further and further into the pond. The water slowly rising higher and higher. My head gets covered by the water. I'm holding my breath. I see flashes of my life and I finally let go taking huge breath in. Water rushes into my lungs through my noise. I can feel my eyes burning from the water. I fight the pain of drowning for a few seconds then I give up. I can feel my body floating up to the top. I could see the sun peaking through the trees as the sat in the horizon. The night sky was quickly taken over the pale orange sky. When I was born no one noticed me. When I lived no one saw me. Now I die and no one will miss me. I saw the moon shinning bright just before the darkness of death over took me.

Sesshomaru was running as fast I he could through the park. He hoped to find Rin sitting under the sakura tree. He reached the tree but Rin was not there. He had read her letter and what she had said. He had never been giving anything by anyone, but she gave him her heart even though he rejected her so bad.

*Flashback to earlier that day*

Sesshomaru was sitting in his study when Rin walked in holding a cup of tea on a silver serving tray. She had a sweet smile on her face as she moved close to the desk.

"I just wanted to make something very clear to you. Just because we've been having sex does not mean I have feelings for you. Think of this as payment for what you owe me." He said taking a sip of his tea. He didn't look up to see, but he was sure she was in tears.

"Don't cry, think of it has me doing you a favor as my maid alone you would have never paid of the debt," he took another sip of tea. Rin didn't say anything she simple left the room quietly. He wanted to forget the feeling he had every time he was near her. The way his heart beat inside his chest when he touched her. The way she smelled sweet like wild flowers. After that he new she would never really fall in love with him. He walked to her room through the garden. She wasn't in her room. He found a piece of paper lying gently on the bed. He reached for it. It was a letter from Rin. He could see tear drops on the paper.

Sesshomaru

I do hate to waste your precious time, but I know you'll be the only one to read this note.

I'm leaving I imagine this to be the part when you get angry. I have calculated some numbers and my debt to you is more than paid off at this point. I have very little to give but there is something of much value that I want to give to you. While it maybe of no use to you I want you to have it anyways. I give you my heart I have truly fallen in love with you even though you don't love me. I wanted to be able to give my heart to someone I love, but life never truly gave me that, but then I met you. So good bye forever and thanks for everything.

Sincerely yours,

Rin

He crumpled up the letter and through it on the floor he had to find her.

*end of flashback*

Sesshomaru looked over at the pond and saw a ghostly white shape floating on the water. He walked over slowly. His heart sunk into his stomach when he saw Rin. The moon was hitting her face illuminating her pale white skin. He ran to her pulling her out of the frozen water. He laid her on the flowers near the pond. He checked her heart she was dead.

"You can't leave me. I need you. I love you," he whispered in her ear. One solitary tear feel from his eye onto her checked. She was so pale and cold to the touch. He held her in his arms rocking her back and forth. She was gone and the last thing he said to her was how he had simple used her. The only woman he ever loved was gone. He squeezed her hard in his arms.

"Cough" he heard her make a noise then water came rushing out of her mouth onto his shirt.

"Rin?" he looked into her eyes she looked dazed and confused. She was shaking from the cold. He held her closer to him self trying to keep her warm.

Everything was dark for a great while. My lungs were filled with water. Then suddenly my mouth opened and my lunges emptied and my eyes opened to the sound of my name being called. I looked up to see Sesshomaru he was holding me. He looked so scared as though he had just lost something valuable.

"I left a note,"

"Don't ever leave me,"

"Why?"

"Because I love and my heart belongs to you always." He kissed her gently. Her face turned red not from the kiss but from the feeling she got from being loved.

"I love you too." She kissed him lightly on the lips. Sesshomaru pick her up in his arms and took her home. For the first time in her life Rin had a real home to go home to.

The End

P.S

Sesshomaru promised to make Rin very happy. They got married in a spring ceremony the next year. Rin invited her mother so she could see that she could be loved and wanted by someone. Sesshomaru made good on his promise and made Rin very happy.

P.P.S

we are expecting our first child.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. Looking forward to writing more stories using beta do J

Sincerely yours,

NSC.


End file.
